


L'Incubo Perfetto

by IvanaeSilvia



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rough Kissing, Sex Dreams
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanaeSilvia/pseuds/IvanaeSilvia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will si ritrova protagonista di un sogno ... particolare.<br/>Difficile confessare al suo psichiatra di che cosa si trattasse.<br/>Sopratutto quando si tratta di un macabro sogno erotico ... che lo coinvolge personalmente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Incubo Perfetto

**Author's Note:**

> La mia primissimissima Hannigram! Spero non sia troppo orribile xD Buona lettura! 
> 
> L'immagine non è mia! La bravissima artista è questa: http://soyogi-bon.tumblr.com/

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=2wmhvnp)

 

La prima cosa che Will sentì e che lo lasciò spiazzato fu il calore intenso che le mani di Hannibal emanavano.  
Era una supposizione stupida quella che chi apparisse freddo e distante fosse fisicamente altrettanto impassibile e gelido, ma una piccola parte nella geniale mente del detective, l'unica sfuggita al suo intelletto superiore, aveva realmente coltivato quel pensiero, quando per caso gli occhi blu del giovane si erano posati sulle affusolate dita dello psichiatra, intento a sorseggiare da un bicchiere del vino rosso o del whisky.

«...Will?»

La calda voce tinta di curiosità lo tirò fuori dai suoi pensieri, così inaspettatamente da farlo sobbalzare sulla poltrona di pelle nera dello studio. Will alzò gli occhi battendo piano le palpebre, come se si fosse appena ripreso da un sonno profondo, seppure fosse in piedi dal letto dalle sei di quella mattina.  
Il suo sguardo appannato si spostò sul mento dello psichiatra seduto elegantemente davanti a lui, non riuscendo a sostenere il peso di quegli occhi nocciola.

« Tutto bene?»

« Ehm, sì sì...!»

Balbettò con fin troppa foga il giovane, strofinando le dita lievemente tremanti contro la gola, avvertendo una improvvisa acidità.

Lo assalì con prepotenza fisica il ricordo di quella mattina.

Le ginocchia nude che strofinavano le piastrelle fredde del bagno, la faccia dentro la tazza del water fino a nascondere le orecchie, il denso vomito che schizzava dall'interno del suo corpo fin dentro l'acqua del gabinetto con un buffo tonfo bagnato.

Davanti ai suoi occhi aveva galleggiato un miscuglio tendente al marrone, con qualche pezzetto di cibo indecifrabile che accompagnava la ripugnante visuale come cubetti di pane tostato su di una zuppa di fagioli.  
La lingua di Winston lo aveva bagnato lungo il polpaccio, con fare rassicurante e preoccupato.  
Ma era così preso mentalmente ancora da quel sogno che...

« Dove sei, Will?»

Hannibal parlò più forte questa volta, più severo, lasciando dedurre nel tono della sua voce una nota di evidente fastidio nell'essere ignorato, seppur involontariamente, dal suo paziente.

« Io... sono nell'ufficio del dottor Lecter. Sono le...»

« Forse mi sono espresso male. Intendevo dire dov'eri poco fa, con lo sguardo perso nell'oblio dei tuoi pensieri»

Lo interruppe l'uomo, stavolta però con delicatezza, rilasciando un sospiro appena percettibile mentre tentava di attrarre gli occhi del giovane nei propri.  
In tutta risposta, Will afferrò rudemente la montatura dei suoi occhiali rimuovendoli con evidente frenesia dal suo naso, passandosi le dita ancora instabili sulla faccia lievemente imperlata di freddo sudore.

«Mi...mi perdoni, dottor Lecter, io... pensavo»

«Lo avevo intuito. Volevo sapere a cosa, più nello specifico. Jack ti ha trascinato su una scena del delitto particolarmente macabra, oggi?»

Magari, pensò Will.  
Sarebbe stato meglio di... quello...

Sì, perché non appena quelle dita eleganti e curate esplorarono la pelle del suo petto liscio, si sentì sinceramente stupido per aver pensato a una cosa tanto irrazionale e stereotipata, ma quel pensiero fu fugace.  
Era troppo concentrato su quella sensazione così rassicurante e sensuale, su quelle mani che parevano volergli strappare via la carne dalle ossa. Sì, perché Hannibal non lo stava accarezzando. Lo stava graffiando, afferrandolo con le unghie corte ma straordinariamente forti, come se fosse un macellaio intento a selezionare la carne più tenera e prelibata per poterla custodire nel proprio frigorifero gelosamente, senza volerla condividere nemmeno con il più potenziale e ricco dei clienti. Il fiato dello psichiatra schiaffeggiava il suo viso freddo mentre quelle mani tastavano quel territorio inesplorato. Erano nudi e il dottore gli stava addosso, premendo il proprio corpo tra le sue gambe divaricate, come un abbraccio infinito tra amanti separati dal tempo.

« Will, torna tra noi. Che cosa ti turba?»

La voce di Hannibal era più forte, pareva così vicina che per poco Will si lasciò sfuggire un urlo di sorpresa.  
Poi si accorse che il dottore era ora davanti a lui, piegato con le mani sulle sue spalle e studiava il suo viso con una tale serietà che pareva intento a memorizzare ogni linea di colore presente nei suoi occhi.  
Il contatto di quelle mani lo fece deglutire rumorosamente e il detective distolse lo sguardo,limitando la visuale sul naso del suo psichiatra.

«Io... io ho fatto un sogno ieri notte... un sogno molto...pa-particolare»

Balbettò molto lentamente Will, sputando fuori ogni parola come fossero state un afflusso di volgari insulti.  
Hannibal annuì piano, addolcendo la rigidità della mascella che si era indurita per la preoccupazione.

« Ed è questo sogno che ti perseguita ora?»

« Sì...sì, ma non voglio parlarne ora...»

« Mi sembra proprio il caso, invece. Sono qui per questo»

Un tono che non ammetteva repliche era quello di Hannibal, impastato di un quasi rognoso interesse.  
Will spostò lo sguardo sulle virili dita che tentavano di tenere ferme le sue spalle in preda a incessanti brividi e...

 

Altro calore scoppiò lungo il suo corpo.  
Spostando gli occhi, Will si accorse che le unghie di Lecter stavano disegnando sangue lungo le sue cosce e il suo petto. Vedeva la frenesia e violenza brusca nei movimenti delle sue mani ma avvertiva solo il tepore di quelle dannate dita e quei sbuffi di aria calda contro il suo viso.  
Sotto di loro, vi era un'enorme pozza di sangue che pitturava macabramente l'erba fredda sottostante, con il suo singolare e affascinante colore rosso tendente al nero.Poi le loro labbra si schiacciarono insieme, con odio e prepotenza e i due si baciarono con l'appetito di animali selvatici. Hannibal gli morse il labbro inferiore fino a spezzare la carne tenera tra i denti e leccò via il sangue prima che raggiungesse il mento lievemente spuntato di barba.

...il ragazzo poté sentire benissimo i flussi sanguigni intensificarsi sul suo viso, riscaldandogli visibilmente le gote pallide a quel ricordo. Alzò gli occhi in quelli di Lecter, per la prima volta in quella giornata e schiaffeggiò il viso dell'altro con il suo respiro calcolato.

« Io... ho sognato...»

Will spostò le mani dal terreno umido per immergere le dita tra i capelli biondo scuro del suo psichiatra, regalandogli sfumature cremisi. A Hannibal piacque quell'idea, lo sentiva, lo capiva dai suoi grugniti di intensità crescente. E accanto a loro c'era un cadavere, un corpo i cui organi interni erano stati sparsi intorno a lui come una cornice umana. L'odore metallico riempiva le narici di Will che lasciò che un grido infrangesse quel silenzio cullato dai versi della loro disperata passione, poiché il dottore gli stava coprendo il petto di morsi, morsi che lo avrebbero segnato per mesi, di una tale profondità che il ragazzo pensò seriamente che il biondo volesse staccargli la pelle con i denti. Poi, quasi come se volesse sbeffeggiarlo, Hannibal lo guardò negli occhi e si leccò le labbra arrossate avvicinandole poi al lobo del suo orecchio, bagnando col sangue la conchiglia di carne, unica superstite alla tempera di quell'affresco malato e straordinariamente eccitante.  
Poi il corpo di Hannibal divenne giallo,marrone, poi nero e delle enormi corna fuoriuscirono dai lati della sua testa con una rapidità impressionante.   
E con un ansimo di orrore e con i guaiti dei cani nelle proprie orecchie,allarmati dalla sua improvvisa e abbondante sudorazione,Will si svegliò.

« Sta calmo, Will. Respira lentamente, ascolta la mia voce»

Le mani di Hannibal strofinarono le sue braccia energeticamente, come se volesse scaldarlo e preso alla sprovvista il ragazzo afferrò le spalle del suo psichiatra premendo la testa contro il nodo perfetto della sua cravatta. Il respiro uscì a rantoli dal basso della sua gola, infrangendosi sulla stoffa costosa del completo che il dottore indossava e questo passò le dita tra i suoi riccioli neri, premendo le labbra sottili e secche contro il lato scoperto della sua fronte. Mentre tentava di riguadagnare compostezza, ascoltando il battito tranquillo e pacifico del cuore di Hannibal a occhi chiusi, seguì quel ritmo con la inspirazione e l'espirazione, godendosi di quella rassicurante sensazione umana di calore che il petto dello psichiatra emanava. Quella sensazione cercò prepotentemente di riportare alla mente quel sogno ma Will la scacciò con un grugnito che attirò l'attenzione di Hannibal.

« Vuoi qualcosa da bere?»

«A-acqua...grazie»

Sussurrò con voce impastata il giovane, schiarendosi rumorosamente la gola mentre Lecter ubbidiva andando a prenderne una bottiglia e versando successivamente del liquido fresco in un casuale bicchiere da vino.   
Sporse poi attentamente il vetro freddo contro il viso chinato e accaldato di Will, premendolo contro la sua guancia e quest'ultimo sforzò un piccolo sorriso di ringraziamento mentre prendeva il freddo contenitore di vetro cercando di evitare le affusolate dita dell'altro. Quando bevve avidamente quell'acqua fresca come fosse stato miele prezioso, Hannibal avvicinò la poltrona alla sua, così che potesse avere il giovane a pochi centimetri da lui, arrivando a far sfiorare le loro ginocchia.  
Will si accorse del cambiamento solo dopo aver svuotato il suo bicchiere e rimase con le umide labbra schiuse a guardare confuso il suo psichiatra.

« Raccontami ogni dettaglio. Ti ascolto»

Intervenne prontamente il dottore, interrompendo ogni perplessa domanda che sarebbe potuta sfuggire dalle labbra di Will data la loro inaspettata vicinanza.  
Quest'ultimo inghiottì a vuoto guardandosi le mani che aleggiavano sopra le sue cosce, premendo fermamente tra le dita il bicchiere oramai vuoto.

«Non...non ricordo bene, o almeno non nei minimi particolari...»

Bugiardo.  
Non ricordava così minuziosamente un sogno da mesi.  
Ignorò la propria coscienza e continuò, con voce bassa che voleva risultare tranquilla e fluida.  
Sentiva Hannibal consumarlo con il suo sguardo attento, pronto a captare una qualsivoglia ostilità.

« Ero...in un bosco. E ... c'era un uomo morto accanto a me. Io ero disteso...»

Era evidente che Will cercasse in tutti i modi di evitare la situazione principale, girando intorno al nucleo e il vero shock che lo aveva lasciato così sconvolto. Eppure Hannibal non lasciò trasparire alcuna perplessità e continuò a guardarlo con le dita intrecciate sopra la gamba accavallata, paziente.

« Che facevi a terra accanto a lui, Will?»

Il ragazzo lanciò una disperata occhiata con la coda dell'occhio all'orologio da polso nascosto nella penombra della sua camicia a scacchi e strinse i denti impercettibilmente. Inutile tentare di allungare la cosa, avevano ancora quarantacinque minuti. E Hannibal, sapeva bene, non gli avrebbe comunque dato tregua fino a quando non avesse vuotato il sacco. Se la mente di Will era così impenetrabile come era certo, Lecter poteva vantare la capacità di riuscire almeno a sollevare la copertina del libro dei suoi pensieri.  
Sapeva, capita, sentiva che nascondeva qualcosa e mentirgli sarebbe stato inutile oltre che controproducente.  
Dopotutto, imbarazzo a parte, doveva guardare in faccia la realtà: erano paziente e psichiatra.  
Era lì per parlare, per sfogarsi e la testa produceva immagini che normalmente una persona sana non avrebbe procreato: ma Lecter questo lo sapeva. E la forte empatia gli diede la forza di vuotare il sacco e mettere da parte l'orgoglio e la vergogna.

« Scambiavo aggressive e passionali effusioni con ...con lei, dottor Lecter»

Appena confessò quella perversa riproduzione, Will strinse con forza le palpebre, disgustato da se stesso e lievemente impaurito per la reazione che avrebbe potuto scatenare nel suo psichiatra.  
Disgusto? Stupore? Terrore? Indifferenza?  
Tutte queste opzioni, anche se in maniera distinta, lo agitavano e terrorizzavano.  
Lecter era l'unico che poteva capirlo e se non lo avesse fatto ora... di chi poteva fidarsi, allora?  
Sarebbe rimasto solo, inghiottito dall'oblio della sua immaginazione mostruosa e oscura.  
Ma inaspettatamente, la reazione di Hannibal non fu tra quelle indesiderate.  
Quando lentamente riacquistò la volontà necessaria per guardarlo negli occhi, si accorse che il dottore era rimasto perfettamente immobile, con la sua solita, indecifrabile espressione e posa immacolata.  
Una strana luce percorse quel duo nocciola, un bagliore particolare. Poi, la quiete.

« Cos'altro ricordi?»

La voce di Lecter fu un roco bisbiglio e prima che Will potesse insospettirsi, questo si schiarì la voce per renderla meno bestiale.

« Se mi trovavo sopra di te, come mi sembra di aver capito, potrebbe significare che senti il bisogno di una guida , come se non avessi una direzione specifica»

Ora il tono era di nuovo tranquillo e serio, facendo sospirare di sollievo il teso detective che si era ritrovato ad afferrare la pelle liscia dei braccioli della poltrona con le unghie corte.

« Il fatto che ci stessimo scambiando particolari moine invece, potrebbe voler dire che c'è un aspetto della mia personalità che vorresti possedere. Come se tentassi di estrarla fisicamente dal mio corpo»

A quelle supposizioni, Will sentì il cuore divenire via via più leggero e il corpo rilassarsi contro l'imbottitura nera improvvisamente più comoda. Incontrò gli occhi scuri del suo psichiatra che fermò per un attimo il suo flusso di parole, perdendosi nello spiegare il suo punto di vista. Il giovane approfittò del suo improvviso silenzio per esprimere una sua opinione.

«Inoltre, il sangue... c'era del sangue sotto di me. Molto,molto sangue. Scuro. E mentre...mentre ci baciavamo sulla bocca, ci misi le mani e lo usai per sporcarle i capelli...e lei mi graffiava e mordeva molto, molto forte »

Spiegò rapidamente, concentrato nel suo discorso, strofinandosi distrattamente il mento lievemente ruvido per la barba in rigida crescita.

« Credo che il sogno volesse dirmi, oltre a quello che hai detto, che la mia energia vitale è spenta. Il cadavere invece è una sottospecie di muta che ho prodotto io stesso, come una mia vecchia facciata o sfaccettatura che mi sono lasciato alle spalle. Voglio dire, mi sono sentito diverso. Come liberato di un aspetto che mi turbava e fossi rinato... rinato passandole le mani tra i capelli, le mani insanguinate che simboleggiano il senso di colpa. Il sogno... credo che il sogno mi stia dicendo che stare con lei mi aiuterà ad alleggerire le mie preoccupazioni e a trovare un po di pace spirituale»

Un piccolo sorriso libero e sincero caratterizzò le labbra di Will, pervaso da una strana e piacevole sensazione di realizzazione e serenità. Certo, il sogno era macabro e imbarazzante, ma era riuscito a comprendere, grazie al suo psichiatra, la natura di quelle immagini e quel senso di disagio e di isolamento che gli avevano causato ora erano completamente spariti.   
I suoi occhi color zaffiro brillavano mentre si alzavano per incontrare quelli scuri di Hannibal e il sorriso abortì prematuramente sulle sue labbra.   
Lecter, il rigido e inflessibile dottor Lecter, lo stava fissando con i lineamenti taglienti sciolti in una espressione di inquietante perplessità, confusione. La linea della sua bocca era schiusa a mostrare la fila di denti superiore dando a intuire uno strano, inaspettato aspetto umano e morboso sul suo viso severo. Le dita che usava tenere   
intrecciate erano ora sciolte così come le ginocchia, dove la presa delle mani stropicciava la stoffa liscia dei suoi pantaloni eleganti.  
Will rimase totalmente spaesato da quell'improvviso cambio di umore e non seppe davvero se provare preoccupazione o perplessità. O entrambe.

« Dottor... dottor Lecter, va tutto bene?»

A quella timida domanda, Hannibal agitò lievemente la testa come riprendendosi da una profonda e improvvisa trance e guardò in basso battendo le ciglia per qualche secondo. Era la prima volta che distoglieva lo sguardo da quello di Will. E ciò lo confuse ancora di più.

« Oh... perdonami Will, stavo riflettendo sul tuo sogno e... sì, penso tu abbia ragione. Concordo con la tua interpretazione»

Le parole furono riprodotte con tono roco e distante ma tuttavia tranquillo e per nulla turbato.  
Will si accontentò di quello.

« Ma il sangue ha molti significati, nei sogni... davvero tanti. Non vorrei contraddirti, ma mi pare limitato. Inoltre, io ti mordevo e graffiavo, giusto? »

Il detective aggrottò le sopracciglia mentre Hannibal si alzava in piedi dirigendosi verso la scrivania senza motivo apparente e annuì piano, seguendo la figura con gli occhi.  
Non capiva il motivo di tanto mistero e tensione creatasi, né perché improvvisamente il dottore sembrasse così scombussolato. Che si trattasse del sangue? Dell'insieme? 

« Il sangue rappresenta la passione violenta, il desiderio della carne. I morsi e i graffi sono segni di dominanza, di potere, di possessione...»

«Non...non capisco dove vuoi arrivare»

Lo interruppe Will, alzandosi lentamente in piedi senza fare alcun minimo suono, sopraffatto da un improvviso senso di pericolo che lo costrinse a stare in guardia. Hannibal sistemò dei fogli già ordinati sulla superficie legnosa della scrivania mentre indietreggiando l'altro fissava intensamente la croce delle sue spalle.

« In breve, sembra... sembra che la tua mente stia cercando di metterti al corrente di profondi istinti e bisogni repressi nella tua anima, di capacitarti della tua natura desiderosa di attenzioni fisiche umane»

Will scosse leggermente la testa tra sé e sé sistemandosi gli occhiali sulla punta del naso e fece una risata nervosa, giusto per scaricare dell'aria rimasta intrappolata nei suoi polmoni.

« Mi stai dicendo che sono come un moccioso che cerca attenzioni? Oppure che i miei cani non possono rimpiazzare una famiglia?»

La voce di Will salì nervosamente di un'ottava e il ragazzo si passò le dita tra i capelli arruffati guardando vagamente verso la porta rigorosamente chiusa.

« Hai parlato con Jack, vero? Beh, lui è convinto che io...»

Ma non riuscì a terminare la sua dichiarazione.   
Hannibal si era girato verso di lui e avvicinato di qualche passo mentre Will era occupato a fissare verso l'uscita e ora lo stava bruciando con il suo sguardo che alla luce dell' abat-jour posta sul tavolo pareva mostrare uno sprazzo di profondo e oscuro desiderio.  
Will istintivamente fece un incerto passo indietro mentre il cuore gli parve fonderglisi dentro il petto.

« Non ho parlato con Jack, Will... e sono convinto che tu sappia già che cosa intendo dire... non sfuggire da te stesso, sai che non servirà»

Da me stesso o da te?  
La domanda danzò sulla lingua del detective che deglutì sonoramente notando come lo sguardo di Hannibal si spostò per un secondo sui muscoli della sua gola in contrazione, tornando successivamente a tuffarsi nel blu profondo dei suoi occhi.

« Non sto dicendo che hai bisogno di una famiglia, Will... ma hai bisogno di qualcuno che ti protegga, che ti sostenga... qualcuno che ti custodisca come un cristallo prezioso, che ti faccia sentire al sicuro e desiderato...»

La schiena del giovane si ritrovò premuta contro il muro libero vicino alla porta così come le mani non appena Lecter lo fronteggiò audacemente e senza timore, testardamente intento a non interrompere il contatto dei loro occhi. Si inumidì le labbra rapidamente e nascose un sorriso quando a quel gesto lo sguardo dell'altro vacillò.

«Hai bisogno...»

Sussurrò languidamente come facendo le fusa e godette della figura indifesa di Will oscurata dalla sua ombra, inclinando poi il viso sul suo orecchio, sfiorandolo con il respiro.

« ...di me»

E prima che Will potesse rendersi conto della posizione in cui si trovava, le labbra di Hannibal schiacciarono le sue. Gli occhi blu si spalancarono per lo shock e fece per spingere via il suo psichiatra, ma prevedendolo Lecter gli afferrò i polsi in una presa ferrea, bloccandoli ai lati del suo viso, tenendo gli occhi aperti per guardare quelli di Will mentre lo divorava in un disperato bacio che descriveva un violento e a lungo represso desiderio primordiale. Il primo pensiero del ragazzo fu: sto sognando? Sto di nuovo sognando? Ora le mura cominceranno a far gocciolare sangue?   
Ma nemmeno nei suoi più realistici sogni aveva provato una simile sensazione, così vera, così intensa...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hannibal osservò il viso stravolto dallo stupore del detective e i lati delle sue sottili labbra si curvarono leggermente in un sorriso soddisfatto e pacifico, mentre si avvicinava con il corpo al suo per strofinarglisi addosso, inspirando dalle narici l'odore inebriante che emanava: sudore, paura e inattesa estasi.  
Da quando Jack lo aveva convocato per fare una psicanalisi su Will e lo aveva visto, con quel look trasandato, il viso angelico,i modi bizzarri e vagamente intrisi di timidezza, era stato inondato da un senso di attrazione mai sentito prima. Era la prima volta che rimaneva così spiazzato da una persona. Il suo modo di pensare, di esprimersi, di muoversi: pareva essere una creatura esclusa da tutte quelle che respiravano la sua stessa aria.  
Misterioso, profondo, intenso. Non avrebbe saputo realmente come descriverlo.  
Hannibal si era sempre sentito superiore agli altri, non in veste di vanità: sapeva per certo che nessuno poteva capirlo, poteva pensare come lui. Era arrivato seriamente a pensare di essere una specie di demone dalla facciata umana, un diavolo tentatore sceso sulla terra a offrire una succulenta mela per attrarre innocenza e regalare peccato. E se davvero era così, voleva che a mordere il suo frutto fosse Will Graham.  
Voleva che affondasse i denti nella polpa e si lasciasse ingannare da quella dolcezza culinaria, senza sapere che a ogni morso la sua purezza andava spargendosi come sangue sulle mani di Hannibal,che ne prendeva possesso avvolgendolo con trasparenti ali nere per farlo suo, per accompagnarlo personalmente nelle tenebre del male.  
Desiderò, appena vide dentro i suoi occhi, distruggerlo fisicamente e psicologicamente, portarlo oltre la soglia del limite umano, godere dello strazio che lo avrebbe incatenato e guidato alla follia.  
Voleva vedere come sarebbe diventato, se avrebbe accolto quello spietato cambiamento a braccia aperte o piangendo. Se avesse implorato pietà o teso la propria mano per presentarsi al sadismo.  
Voleva fargli godere del piacere che il male propone, vederlo fare a pezzi la propria anima in un delirio di onnipotenza. Il suo viso immacolato grondante di sangue. 

Oh. 

A quel pensiero, il proprio sesso prese a pulsare dentro il suo indumento intimo, strofinandosi contro quello della sua preda in cerca di attenzioni. Udì un gemito di sorpresa e confusione sfuggire dalla bocca di Will e in tutta risposta lo baciò più ferocemente, lasciando scivolare la propria lingua tra le sue labbra per assaporare la dolce caverna che era la sua bocca. Il viso del ragazzo assunse un colorito cremisi a quell'audacia e Hannibal poté giurare di aver sentito nelle orecchie il battito cardiaco di Will rapido come le ali di un colibrì.  
Deliziato e incitato da quella reazione, Lecter separò a malincuore le loro labbra, osservando con sguardo oscurato dal piacere il filo di saliva che collegò le loro bocche per qualche istante fuggente.

« D...dottor Lecter, che cosa... sta facendo?»

Respirò calorosamente Will contro il viso del suo psichiatra, guardandogli le labbra incapace di sostenere il suo intenso sguardo nocciola. Estasiato, Lecter si leccò lentamente le labbra come a non voler far sfuggire quel sapore e cercò di attirare gli occhi dell'altro nei propri testardamente.

« Mi pare ovvio, Will... un ragazzo intelligente e astuto come te ha necessità di domandare una cosa ovvia come questa?»

Sussurrò con tono ansimante al suo orecchio, facendo scivolare le eleganti dita tra le gambe del detective, afferrando delicatamente ma con un briciolo di prepotenza il suo membro vicino all'erezione.  
In tutta risposta Will guaì preso alla sprovvista e portò entrambe le mani ad afferrare il polso dell'altro come una supplica per fermarsi, ma la presa era debole e estremamente instabile: incerta.  
A Hannibal bastò. Strofinò la mancina contro la stoffa ruvida dei jeans con sorprendente foga, così da raggiungere con il palmo la pelle attraverso gli ingombranti vestiti.  
Osservò curiosamente il viso di Will stravolto dal timido desiderio e la paura e sentì una calda, sconcertante scarica di piacere sconvolgergli le viscere e la già bisognosa erezione.  
Si inumidì di nuovo le labbra, freneticamente come in preda a uno spasmo e avvicinò il proprio viso a quello di Will,percorrendo con la lingua dal ruvido mento ad appena sotto l'occhio destro con sensuale lentezza, facendolo rimanere a bocca aperta e impotente.

«Ti voglio... ti voglio tutto...»

Sentì il ragazzo rilasciare un tremante respiro sconvolto tra le labbra socchiuse e si spostò per gustarsi la sua espressione, senza interrompere il movimento della mano.  
Will lo stava guardando con occhi socchiusi, completamente persi e il suo viso era imporporato di vergogna e lussuria. Che volto stupendo, pensò intensamente. Così candido, innocente.   
Lo avrebbe prosciugato da ogni gioia.

« Non... non possiamo,noi...»

Prima che avesse la possibilità di terminare quella frase, Hannibal inghiottì le sue labbra in un bacio, un bacio feroce e ricco di prepotenza. Proprio mentre Will gemeva contro la sua bocca deliziosamente, lo psichiatra gli avverrò le cosce rapidamente,issandolo contro la parete e sbattendolo con forza agitando i costosi quadri appesi sul muro. Divaricò il sipario delle sue gambe e vi si posizionò, senza accettare ostilità, strofinandosi contro il fisico tremante come una foglia del suo tanto desiderato amante. Finalmente il detective parve cedere ai suoi istinti confusi e gli avvolse il collo con le braccia, ricambiando lentamente e con timidezza i movimenti della sua lingua con la propria, avvolgendole in un vortice di inimmaginabile e sconvolgente passione.  
Entrambi respirarono copiosamente dalle narici per il piacere e a quella incerta risposta alla propria fame, Hannibal, sempre così rigidamente serio e impassibile, si sentì per la prima volta al dì là del proprio limite di sopportazione e pazienza.Sollevò il ragazzo contro di lui, sorridendo lascivamente contro la sua bocca quando lo sentì avvolgergli i fianchi con le gambe e lo guidò con impazienza fino alla scrivania di legno, quasi scaraventandolo sulla superficie liscia e ignorando alcuni oggetti che all'impatto caddero rumorosamente sul parquet. E non appena i loro occhi si incontrarono di nuovo, Will sentì dentro di sé di non avere più scampo.

Di essere finito all'Inferno e di essere condannato fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.  
E scoprì di non essersi mai sentito più vivo.


End file.
